Sega Turismo 12 Music List
Country Tee Lopes - Sonic Mania Alternate Opening Theme (Sega Turismo 12) Unknown Error - Exit Race/Replay BGM D&B Black Church - Dimension Black Sun Empire & State of Mind - Kill That Noise Camo & Krooked - Cilmax Camo & Krooked - Reincarnation Calvin Harris - I'm Not Alone (Deadmau5 Remix) Capa - Accelerate Culture Shock - I Remember Culture Shock - Troglodyte Delta Heavy - Ghost Delta Heavy - Oscillator Delta Heavy - Overkill Dieselboy + Kaos - Nitro DJ Fresh - Talkbox Fred V & Grafix - Basilisk High Contrast - Remind Me Hiroshi Okubo - Take a Ride Jumper - Aurora Jumper - To World's End Kicks 'N' Licks Feat. Nicole Millar - Own The Night (MitiS DnB Remix) KOAN Sound - Talk Box (Kill The Noise Remix) Koji Nakagawa - The Objective London Elektricity - Tone Poem Lynx - Rim Shock MAKOTO - Back 2U MAKOTO - Black Mist MAKOTO - Drive On Coins MAKOTO - Enterprise MAKOTO - Flying Easy MAKOTO - Obscure MAKOTO - On My Way MAKOTO - Place and Space MAKOTO - Sky High MAKOTO - Sweet Changes MAKOTO - The Call MAKOTO - Time is Changing MAKOTO - Wave MAKOTO - Winter Dream Noisia - Stigma Noisia and The Upbeats - Blindfold Oliver - Control Pendulum - Fasten Your Seatbelt Pendulum - Granite Photek - Quaman Photek - Rinsa Powerless - Sky Drive Powerless - Vanquish Radiotire - YO.C+B.U.S Sub Focus - Deep Space Sub Focus - Follow The Light Sub Focus - Rock It Taku Yoshioka - Horizon Seekers Tee Lopes - Aqua Road Tee Lopes - Capital City Tee Lopes - Casino Forest Tee Lopes - Guardian Rock Tee Lopes - Imperial Tower Tee Lopes - Iron Fortress Tee Lopes - Park Avenue Tee Lopes - Prison Hall Tee Lopes - Reactor Core Tee Lopes - Red Gate Bridge Tee Lopes - Space Port Tee Lopes - Virtual Reality Tee Lopes - White Jungle Tee Lopes - Westopolis Tom H@ck - I was Born to Survive Tracques - Motor Tristam - Till It's Over YO-C & DJ Shimamura - Addicted to The 303 YO-C & DJ Shimamura - Adrenalin Navigation YO-C & DJ Shimamura - Summer Searching Yoon Jong-shin - The Lobster Dubstep Depeche Mode - Soothe My Soul (Feed Me Remix) Jumper - Purity (2016 Remake) Nero - Me & You Nero - Promises Taku Yoshioka - Solver Electronica Alloy Mental - We have Control aM - 0&7 aM - Close my Eyes, Eyes, Eyes aM - Moz aM - Rainbow 3000 Backdraft feat. Tor - Off The Wall Bjørn Lynne - Accelerator Bjørn Lynne - Bump & Grind Bjørn Lynne - Mile High Club Bjørn Lynne - Nascar Mayhem Bjørn Lynne - Play Dirty Bjørn Lynne - Slicks & Shicks Bjørn Lynne - Trippin High Bjørn Lynne - Tunnelvision Creo - Avalanche Creo - Carnivores Creo - Dune Creo - Phantasm Creo - Pheromone Creo - Vice Daft Punk - Derezzed Danimal Cannon - Chronos Danimal Cannon - Long Live The New Fresh Delta Heavy - Punish My Love Fred Falke - 808 PM at The Beach Fuck Buttons - Brainfreeze Fuck Buttons - The Lisbon Maru Gonno - Something Must Break Gonno - Two Carfuls Of Momentos Goose - Check Goose - Words (Jester Dub) Helsinki 78-82 - Cruising Hinkik - Explorers Hinkik - Momentum Hinkik - Time Leaper Hiroshi Okubo - Burnin Rubber Hiroshi Okubo - Movin in Circles Hiroshi Okubo - One More Win Hiroshi Okubo - Orbital Rock Hiroshi Okubo - Quiet Curves Hiroshi Okubo - Ready to Roll Hiroshi Okubo - Spiral Ahead Hiroshi Okubo - Transparency Hiroshi Okubo - Turn The Page Hyper Potions - Cherry Blossoms Hyper Potions - Friends Hyper Potions - Jungle Cruise Hyper Potions - Porta Vista Hyper Potions feat. SAMME - Puppy Raceway Hyper Potions - Snow Day Hyper Potions - Surf Hyper Potions - Time Trials Hyper Potions - Tropical Resort Hyper Potions feat. James Landino - Wooded Kingdom James Egbert - Jettison Justice - Let There Be Light Justice - Phantom Kavinsky - Testarossa Autodrive (SebastiAn Remix) Kohta Takahashi - Euphoria Kohta Takahashi - Galactic Life Kohta Takahashi - Grip Millennium Kohta Takahashi - Junx-Engine (Aldwin Bay Mix) Kohta Takahashi - Revlimit Funk Kohta Takahashi - Samurai Rocket Kohta Takahashi - Night Stream Kohta Takahashi - The Ride Kohta Takahashi - Urban Fragments Lee Brotherton feat. Jun Senoue - Dreams of an Absolution (Remix Factory) Looper - Mondo '77 Looper - My Robot Munk - Back Down (Cut Copy Remix) Mystery Skulls - Money Naomee - Twieky 4 Noisia - Yellow Brick Piers Baron - As Our Witness Piers Baron - Sentinel Prizm & Eclipse ‎- Genesis Prizm & Eclipse ‎- Scream Rio Hamamoto - Beat Assassinator Rusko - You're On My Mind Baby Ryuichi Takada - Down to Earth Ryuichi Takada - Saturation Sabrepulse - Close To Me Sabrepulse - Termination Shock Scuba - Latch SebastiAn - Dolami Shirobon - Into The Zone Stereoman - R^4 Sunchase - Keyring SYNCRO - Time Taku Yoshioka feat. YAMATO - Right After The Break Tee Lopes - Metropolitan Highway Tee Lopes feat. Toni Leys - Thunder Launcher Tetsukazu Nakanishi - Lucid Rhythms Tetsukazu Nakanishi - Motor Species TheFatRat - Jackpot TheFatRat - Time Lapse Toni Leys - Hyperjump Toni Leys - Speedstar Two Fingers/Amon Tobin - Sweden Underworld - Pearl's Girl Yuichi Tsuchiya - Battle for Zabios Ruins Yuichi Tsuchiya - World Map Eurobeat Myrone - Touge Run Lounge Asuka Sakai - Light Groove Asuka Sakai - The Parade Asuka Sakai - Your Vibe ESTi - Supercruiser Hiroshi Okubo - On Your Way Hiroshi Okubo - Pearl Blue Soul Kohta Takahashi - Move Me Kohta Takahashi - Naked Glow Ryo Watanabe - The World Tee Lopes - Desert Palace Tee Lopes - Green Hill Tee Lopes - Golden Cap Tee Lopes - Hydrocity Tee Lopes - Isolated Island Tee Lopes - Marina Madness Tee Lopes - Metropolis Speedway Tee Lopes - Mirage Saloon Tee Lopes - Power Plant Tee Lopes - Press Garden Tee Lopes - Rusty Ruin Tee Lopes - Secret Base Tee Lopes - Starry Night Tee Lopes - Studiopolis Tee Lopes - Titanic Monarch Tee Lopes - Trap Tower Tee Lopes - Wave Ocean Rock aM - A Useless Time aM - Gloss of Speed Chuck E. Myers - Airport Runaway Rally Chuck E. Myers - Arizona's Copper Canyon Speedway Chuck E. Myers - Florida International Concourse Chuck E. Myers - Go Go Tokyo! Chuck E. Myers - London's Buckingham Sprint Chuck E. Myers - Radiator Springs Red Dirt Derby Chuck E. Myers - Thomasville Logging Camp Daiki Kasho - 2/K Daiki Kasho - Continuation Daiki Kasho - Heaven Daiki Kasho - My Precious Daiki Kasho - Turbo Daiki Kasho - Wicked Kohta Takahashi - Daredevil Masanori Mine - Colorful Monochrome Masanori Mine - Over the Horizon Masanori Mine - Planet Tension Naomee - Sky High Mountain Breeze Naomee - Vanish From Angel Nittoku Inoue - 100,000 R.P.M. Nittoku Inoue - Burn Out Nittoku Inoue - Kill Switch Nittoku Inoue - Road Star Nittoku Inoue - Runabout Nittoku Inoue - Strike Breaker Nittoku Inoue - Twist Nittoku Inoue - V12 Ryo Watanabe - Skidmarks Solaya - Windy Solaya - Yummy Trip Tee Lopes - Arsenal Pyramid Tee Lopes - Double Boost Tee Lopes - Final Judgement Tee Lopes - Fist Bump Tee Lopes - Infinite Tee Lopes - Lost Valley Tee Lopes - Luminous Forest Tee Lopes - Mortar Canyon Tee Lopes - Network Terminal Tee Lopes - Sunset Heights Tom H@ck - Ebullience Yuichi Tsuchiya - Battle For Notos Sea Yuichi Tsuchiya - Defending The Zayno Yuichi Tsuchiya - Defensive Perimeter Yuichi Tsuchiya - Double-Winged Condor Yuichi Tsuchiya - Electronic Darkness Yuichi Tsuchiya - Falling Down Yuichi Tsuchiya - Fear In The Forest Yuichi Tsuchiya - Flames From The Sky Yuichi Tsuchiya - Fortress On The Sands Yuichi Tsuchiya - Nullify The Spy Planes Yuichi Tsuchiya - Parting Shots Yuichi Tsuchiya - Streets Of Rust Yuichi Tsuchiya - The Crimson Sea Yuichi Tsuchiya - The Rising Threat Yuichi Tsuchiya - Through The Valley Of Death Yuichi Tsuchiya - Waves Of Struggle On Palaks Bay Trance ESTi - Kaleidoscope Hiroshi Okubo - Ready to Roll Yuichi Tsuchiya - Attack Of The Tyrant Yuichi Tsuchiya - Battle of Castalia Sea Yuichi Tsuchiya - Under a Cloud Umbrella Manu/Slideshow BGM Bossanova Seigen Tokuzawa - Cecile Seigen Tokuzawa - Eve Seigen Tokuzawa - Fiorenzo Taroma Koshida - Apollo Taroma Koshida - Cecile Taroma Koshida - East Avenue Taroma Koshida - Holiday Taroma Koshida - Sunday Taroma Koshida - Wind Navigator Yasuo Sakou - Cana do Brazil Yasuo Sakou - Obrigado! Obrigado! Yasuo Sakou - Wind from Rio Ytbunit - Club Curacao Ytbunit - Fort Greene Bossa Ytbunit - Step in The Night Away Electronica Akihisa Yamaguchi - at Night Akihisa Yamaguchi - Beautiful Area Akihisa Yamaguchi - Cube Akihisa Yamaguchi - Finale Akihisa Yamaguchi - Green Park Akihisa Yamaguchi - New Age Akihisa Yamaguchi - Parade Akihisa Yamaguchi - The First Person Akihisa Yamaguchi - Way Gonno - Gagak Gonno - I Don't Need Competition Gonno - Third World Keiji Inai - a Point of Departure Keiji Inai - Horizons in May Keiji Inai - In Transit Keiji Inai - Orange Boulevard Keiji Inai - Sunset Haze Keiji Inai - Twilight Moon Mitsuharu Ura & Furani - The Last Helping Richard Jacques - Club Paris Richard Jacques - Heartland Richard Jacques - Push Richard Jacques - Red Line Richard Jacques - Show Me Your Love Richard Jacques - Sold Out Jazz Daisuke Kawai - Amber Moment Daisuke Kawai - Brooklyn Bridge Daisuke Kawai - City Circuit Daisuke Kawai - Express Way Daisuke Kawai - Madeleine Daisuke Kawai - Mighty Engine Daisuke Kawai - Modena Daisuke Kawai - Park Side Cafe Daisuke Kawai - Sea Line Daisuke Kawai - So Tenderly Daisuke Kawai - South Swing Daisuke Kawai - Sunrise Ocean Daisuke Kawai - Weekend Daisuke Kawai - West 132st Kilauea - Bedroom Eyes Kilauea - Casual Elegance Kilauea - Pirate's Cove Manabu Namiki - The Price One Pays Masahiro Andoh - A Man of The World Masahiro Andoh - Blade Masahiro Andoh - Blowing Away Masahiro Andoh - Blue Line Masahiro Andoh - Call of the Wild Masahiro Andoh - Freedom To Win Masahiro Andoh - Get Closer Masahiro Andoh - Get Into It Masahiro Andoh - Going to Extremes Masahiro Andoh - Green Monster Masahiro Andoh - Hot Tin Root Masahiro Andoh - Kiss You Good-bye Masahiro Andoh - Like The Wind Masahiro Andoh - Moon Over The Castle Masahiro Andoh - More Than Loving Masahiro Andoh - Never Let Me Down Masahiro Andoh - Nobody Masahiro Andoh - Second Chance Mitsutoshi Satoh - Christmas Tree Mitsutoshi Satoh - Constructor's Blues Mitsutoshi Satoh - Flatout Mitsutoshi Satoh - Full Course Caution Mitsutoshi Satoh - Second Driver NORIHITO SUMITOMO - HOT STUFF NORIHITO SUMITOMO - PATH FINDER NORIHITO SUMITOMO - REMINISCENCE NORIHITO SUMITOMO - SIDE OF YOU NORIHITO SUMITOMO - SOLITUDE NORIHITO SUMITOMO - THE ROAD TO SUCCESS NORIHITO SUMITOMO - TRACKS OF DREAM NORIHITO SUMITOMO - WINDS Richard Jacques - California Demon Richard Jacques - Fallen Angel Richard Jacques - Live Your Life Richard Jacques - When She Comes Back Ryo Sonoda - City Lights Ryo Sonoda - Grief Over Water Ryo Sonoda - Journey Ryo Sonoda - Nationalism Ryo Sonoda - Premiere Ryo Sonoda - Romance Ryo Sonoda - Smoker's Lament Satoshi Bando - Afterglow Satoshi Bando - Boundless Sky Satoshi Bando - Dark Line Satoshi Bando - Dawn Blue Satoshi Bando - Every Moment Satoshi Bando - Farewell Satoshi Bando - Happy Life Satoshi Bando - Juunana Nen Goshi No Yakusoku Satoshi Bando - Melody Road Satoshi Bando - Mesmerium Satoshi Bando - Nanohana Wave Satoshi Bando - Peace Satoshi Bando - Sky Scraper Satoshi Bando - Slow On The Uptake Satoshi Bando - Smooth Talking Satoshi Bando - Walk On Air Satoshi Bando - Wave Train Satoshi Bando - When The Rains Come Shinji Akita - Beside you Shinji Akita - Days With You Shinji Akita - In Next Second Shinji Akita - Sweet Coffee Shinji Akita - The Place for Us Shoji Meguro - Memories of The School Taku Yabuki - 7 Days Reminiscence Taku Yabuki - Memorabilia Taku Yabuki - Mr. Svensson's Coffeebreak in Heaven Taku Yabuki - Nostalgic Rain Taku Yabuki - Serenade for The Travelers" Yu Manabe - Dirty Cat Blues Yu Manabe - Slow Life With Sunshine Yu Manabe - Time To Rest Yudai Satoh - Are You Ready? Yudai Satoh - Current of The Times Yudai Satoh - Gently, The Moon Always Watches You Yudai Satoh - Get On!!! Yudai Satoh - Jolly Bounce Yudai Satoh - Night Birds Yudai Satoh - Rain and Lady's Heart Yudai Satoh - Strolling Yudai Satoh - The Power of GT Lounge Akimasa Yamada (Omega F2;K) - Prunus in Guanhua Akimasa Yamada (Prismedia) - Lotus in Dam Annayamada - 4 CHORDS Annayamada - The Hat Flew Away By Wind Asuka Sakai - Epilogue Cargo - Blackout Cargo - Drumact Cargo - GT-Force Cargo - Piano-Logic Cargo - Sequel Isamu Ohira - An Old Bassman Isamu Ohira - Be At Home Isamu Ohira - Beat The Corner Isamu Ohira - Concentration Isamu Ohira - Don't Kick Yourself Isamu Ohira - Endless Journey Isamu Ohira - Final Lap Isamu Ohira - First Attack Isamu Ohira - From The East Isamu Ohira - From The East to West Isamu Ohira - From The North Isamu Ohira - From The South Isamu Ohira - From The West Isamu Ohira - Get Ready Isamu Ohira - Gold Rush Isamu Ohira - Great Job! Isamu Ohira - Horizon Isamu Ohira - Hypnosis Isamu Ohira - Joy of Garage Isamu Ohira - Light Velocity Isamu Ohira - Mission Impossible Isamu Ohira - Mr. 4WD Isamu Ohira - Not Bad Approach Isamu Ohira - Poker Face Isamu Ohira - Slipstream Isamu Ohira - Soul of Garage Isamu Ohira - Take a Break Isamu Ohira - Take Your Dream On Isamu Ohira - The "Real" Motorious City Isamu Ohira - The Drift Of Air Isamu Ohira - The Motorious City Isamu Ohira - The Motorious Zone Isamu Ohira - Toward The G.T. Isamu Ohira - Turning Point Isamu Ohira - Welcome Back, G.T. Isamu Ohira - Windroad Isamu Ohira - You Made It! Jumper - 1 Up! Jumper - Aether Jumper - Beyond The Walls Jumper - Cloud Haven Jumper - Comets Jumper - Digital Factory Jumper - Fearless Jumper - Impact Jumper - One Step Further Jumper - Shifting Time Jumper - Skyland Jumper - Stone Guardian Jumper - Summer Breeze Jumper - The Rift Jumper - Whirlwind Junichi Nakatsuru - Calm Junichi Nakatsuru - Mellow Curves KEMMEI - Blue Moon KEMMEI - Casino Drive KEMMEI - Come With Me KEMMEI - Dream World KEMMEI - Electric Sky KEMMEI - Evening Haze KEMMEI - Feels So Good KEMMEI - Glamorous Lips KEMMEI - Juicy Funk Roots KEMMEI - Liberty KEMMEI - Like a Bird KEMMEI - Love & Peace KEMMEI - Majestic KEMMEI - Marshland KEMMEI - Mirage KEMMEI - Suite Dream Kenji Kato - Get Ready Kenji Kato - Lineage Maki Mannami - Enter the Rainbow Gate Maki Mannami - My Favorite Wings Maki Mannami - Spin Your Own Wheels MAKOTO - After The Rain MAKOTO - Believe MAKOTO - Boogie Back MAKOTO - Journey To The One MAKOTO - New Beginning MAKOTO - Quick Slick MAKOTO - Rising MAKOTO - Rose Up MAKOTO - The Trip Manabu Namiki - For a Better Tomorrow Manabu Namiki - Gentle Breeze Manabu Namiki - Swelling Emotions Mergrim - Vis Mitsuharu Ura & Furani - Route Sunday Mitsuharu Ura & Furani - Sun Seaker Noisever Richard Jacques - Come On Baby Richard Jacques - Freeway Richard Jacques - Let's Get It On Tonight Richard Jacques - Long Road Richard Jacques - Low Lights Richard Jacques - Outside In Richard Jacques - Think About It Tee Lopes - Avatar Creation Tee Lopes - Coiled to Strike Tee Lopes - Danger Sky Tee Lopes - Divine Intervention Tee Lopes - Enemy Territory Tee Lopes - First Bout Tee Lopes - Frightful Challenge Tee Lopes - Gate Dragon Tee Lopes - Light of Hope Tee Lopes - Null Space Tee Lopes - Parting Ways Tee Lopes - Quickening of World Tee Lopes - Resistance Tee Lopes - Shuttle Ride Tee Lopes - Supporting Me Tee Lopes - The Fake Tee Lopes - Theater Tee Lopes - Unstoppable Yuki Oike - Age of Aquarius Yuki Oike - ALONY Yuki Oike - City Yuki Oike - Globe Yuki Oike - Growl Yuki Okie - Overdrive Yuki Oike - Passion Yuki Oike - Red Yuki Oike - White Out Yuki Oike - Wind Yusuke Asano - Night Observer Yusuke Yamamoto - Lunar Mare Yuto Takei - 8va Curves Yuto Takei - Bevel Gearing Yuto Takei - Cubic Luster Yuto Takei - Exponential Timeline Yuto Takei - Reynolds & Moody Yuto Takei - Xth Avenue R&B Bravo Beats - Biscayne Bravo Beats - Chances Bravo Beats - Could've Been Bravo Beats - Diamonds Moonwalkin' Bravo Beats - Distance Bravo Beats - Downtime Bravo Beats - Headboard Bravo Beats - Late Nite Bravo Beats - Manhattan Bravo Beats - Numb Bravo Beats - One On One Bravo Beats - Phone Ring Bravo Beats - Plug Walk Bravo Beats - Redemption Bravo Beats - Secrets Bravo Beats - Sprung Bravo Beats - Triple Threat Bravo Beats - Unwind Rock Junkie XL - 327-V8 Junkie XL - Action Radius Junkie XL - Bandits at Two O'Clock Junkie XL - Bezel Junkie XL - Brake Pipe and Hose Junkie XL - Castellated Nut Junkie XL - Clevis Junkie XL - Choke Junkie XL - Crash and Dash Junkie XL - Dampener Rod Junkie XL - Decalomania Junkie XL - Halogen Blindness Junkie XL - Hornets Nest Junkie XL - Hot Doggin Junkie XL - Idler Lever Junkie XL - In the Trunk Junkie XL - Invaded Space Junkie XL - Slip Scream Vanesa Lorena - Apex Predators Vanesa Lorena - Autolog Vanesa Lorena - Battle for Devils Vanesa Lorena - Crash City Vanesa Lorena - Crush Hour Vanesa Lorena - Dark Waters Vanesa Lorena - Detonate Me Vanesa Lorena - Escape Vanesa Lorena - Excessive Force Vanesa Lorena - Go Rogue Vanesa Lorena - Gloves Come Off Vanesa Lorena - Honor Amongst Thieves Vanesa Lorena - Ignition Vanesa Lorena - Over The Edge Vanesa Lorena - Piled Up Vanesa Lorena - Road Tripper Vanesa Lorena - Rush Hour Vanesa Lorena - Sheep and Wolves Vanesa Lorena - Shot at The Big Leagues Vanesa Lorena - The Beast Has Awoken Vanesa Lorena - The Hideout Vanesa Lorena - This Means War Vanesa Lorena - Traffic Attack Vanesa Lorena - VRT Called In Other BGM Tee Lopes - Blue Spheres Tee Lopes - Comfort Tee Lopes - Dimension Heist Tee Lopes - Egg Reverie Tee Lopes - Invincibility Tee Lopes - Save Select Tee Lopes - Super Transformation